Confession Gone Wrong
by Ziazanime
Summary: Stan has finally taken a chance and confessed to Kyle. Unfortunately Kyle doesnt share Stan's feelings, leaving Stan the most made fun of kid in school. Maybe something will change once Kyle spends the night at Stan's for a whole week.


I sat alone on the bench, watching the basketball players go on as they where in the middle of practice, my eyes glued on only one guy, Kyle Broflovski. Kyle and I have not spoken to each other for about 7 months now. Once in a while I would get the strength to wave at him, but he just ignors it. You see, about a year ago, I finally conffeessed my fealings to Kyle, in front of everyone... In my dumb mind, I thought he would except my feelings, but no. It didnt go as planned what so ever... He turned me down and backed away, shouting, "Y-You Like Me?" He put on a disgusted look and by the out burst, everyone was questioning me. I was the outcast of the school. My friends havent spoken to me in ages, I was kicked out of the foot ball team, and even wors, I lost my best friend...

As practice ended, I quickly took my leave, trying not to be noticed. I went through the back door and headed down the road home. On the way, just out of school, someone called out my name.

"Well if it isnt Stanly Marsh!"

I turned around to see a chubby fat boy walking my way.

"Ugh what do you want Cartman?" I asked in a rude tone.

"Oh nothin' really! Just wanted to talk to a lil fag!"

Just as he walked up, he punched me across the face.

"Ah! Fuck! Whats Your Problem!" I shouted, covering my new forming bruise.

"I hate fags!" Cartman shouted, throwing another punch.

About 15 minutes more of fighting, both Stan and Cartman where tired out. Stan had much more bruises. Finally, Stan ran away, with Cartman calling him a 'Good for nothing faggot'.

Stan finally made it home. His parents had been out of the house for about a week now, supporting his sister, Shelly in her new bording school an hour away. They got back tonight, but Stan hadn't cleaned the house after that party he threw for his out of town friends who knew nothing about his conffession to Kyle.

"Ugh..." Stan groaned, heading upstairs. He went into his moms bathroom and got into her makeup bag. He put on some cover up to hide the bruises on his face and other visible areas.

Later it was all covered up. He headed to his room and plopped down on his bed. A second later, he heard the door open, and his parents gasps.

"Stanly Marsh!" His parents yelled.

"Ah shit..." Stan groaned.

Stan heard his parents stomping footsteps hurrying up the stairs.

"Stan! The house is a mess! What did you do?" Randy Marsh exclaimed.

"I uhh..." Stan started getting up into a sitting position.

"Stanly Your Grounded!" Sharon Marsh shouted.

"Yeah I assumed..." Stan sighed.

"Listen, The Broflovski's are having us over as a 'welcome back' dinner, and since this is what you do when we're not here, then your coming with us!" Randy glared.

"W-what? No!" Stan shot up.

"What? Why? You can be with Kyle!"

"I-I dont want to visit today..."

"Why? You said you and Kyle where doing fine"

"N-no! I mean we are but I-"

"No Buts! We Are Leaving Now!"

"Shit..." Stan muttered.

"What Was That?" Sharon shouted.

"Nothing..."

The Marshes packed into the car and headed down the street to the Broflovski's. Stan pouted in the back the whole ride there. He wished that time would stop. He didnt want to face Kyle, especially since they where going to be alone aswell. It would be way to akward...

They got to their friends house and all walked out of the car. Randy knocked on the front door and waited for the answere.

"Dad, cant I just stay out here? I promis I wont move..." Stan pleaded.

"Why dont you want to be with your friend Kyle?" Randy asked.

"W-well uhh... No I just dont feel that great..."

"Well I suppose you can sit on the steps, but dont you even think of running away Stanly!"

"Yeah I wont..."

"Sheron, Randy! Welcome back!" Sheila Broflovski said, opening the door.

"Hi Sheila, thank you for doing this, I really didnt want to cook tonight." Sharon smiled.

"Well Stan's staying out here, said he's not feeling well." Randy sighed.

"Oh well I hope you feel better dear!" Sheila smiled, closing the door behind her.

"Ahh... Now some quiet..." Stan sighed, sitting on the porch steps, taking out a cigarette and lighting it. His parents didnt know he smoked, so he tried to keep it quiet.

"Kyle! The Marshes are here!" Sheila shouted to Kyle upstairs.

"Oh, hi" Kyle said, leaning on the railing upstairs.

"Hi Kyle honey, Stanly is outside, he said he's not feeling well." Sharon smiled.

"Oh..."

"Well dinner will be ready in 15 minuets Kyle." Sheila said.

"Alright then" Kyle said, going back to his room.

When Kyle was up in his bed room, he looked out his window, to see Stan sitting on the steps smoking.

"Ahh fuck... Its soo cold..." Stan shivered in the 25 degreese weather.

Stan took in a big huff of his cigarette, trying to get warm. He let out a sigh, releasing a puff of smoke.

"Haaaa..." Stan sighed.

Stan heard the door open beside him, freaking Stan out. Stan tried to hide his cigarette the best he could, thinking it was one of the parents. Surprised to see his lost friend, Kyle.

"A-ah..." Stan stutterd.

"I didnt know you smoked." Kyle said.

"W-well I uhm..." Stan said, tripping over his words.

"Thats not good for you ya know?" Kyle sat next to Stan with a sigh.

"Hmm..." Stan mumbled, looking ahead.

The two sat in scilence for a good minute before Kyle spoke up.

"You come everyday to basketball practice, you dont have to hide you know" Kyle chuckled.

Stan glared at nothing, not speaking a word.

"Stan? You ok?" Kyle asked.

"Ch! No im not. Listen, tell my parents I went home, im going get a beer." Stan glared standing up and crushign his cigarette on the ground.

"Huh? Your not staying for dinner?" Kyle asked standing up.

"No. It was my parents welcome back party, not mine. And by the way, dont act like we're all buddy buddy in private, cuz' you just act like a selfish bitch in public." Stan glared back at Kyle.

"W-what?" Kyle asked.

Stan walked away, putting his head lower in his scarf, trying to hide his blushing red face.

"Ugh... I cant belive I said that..." Stan annoyingly said to himslef.

Later...

"That was a great dinner Sheila! Thank you for having us over!" Sharon happily spoke.

As the Marshes where about to walk out the door, they noticed Stan wasnt around.

"Oh Great!" Randy shouted.

"Stan said he went home..." Klye butted in.

"He did? Well he's going to get it!" Randy said, walking out and the two of them huddled in the car.

Kyle went back upstairs and and grabbed his phone and dialed Stan's number.

"Hello~?" A girley voice came.

"Uhh... Is Stan there?" Kyle asked.

"Oh, sweetie~! Someones on the phone for you!"

"Yeah thanks..." Kyle heard in the backround.

"Whos this?" Stan asked.

"Its Kyle..."

"... What do you want?"

"I just wanted to tell you, your parents are coming home"

"Ah shit... Alright..."

"Dude your drunk... Where are you?"

"The bar, where else" Stan snickered.

"Stay there im coming" Kyle sighed.

Kyle got into his car, with questions from his parents. He drove down the street and got to the bar within a few minutes.

"Stan? Stan?" Kyle asked as people where everywhere.

Finally he found stan at the main table, making out with 2 unknown girls.

"Stan, we're leaving." Kyle ordered.

"Ohh~ Kylee..." Stan smirked.

"You wanna join?" Stan asked, drunk out of his mind.

"No, now come on, your parents are probably furious!"

"Mhm..." Stan mumbled, going back to the girls.

Finally Kyle was annoyed. He pulled Stan by the arm and dragged him out of the building.

"Nng..." Stan mumbled.

"Whats gotten into you!" Kyle asked.

"What you mean...? Those girls where hottt..." Stan chuckled.

"Kylie~" Stan sang, wrappign his arms around Kyle's thigh.

"W-what?" Kyle stuttered.

"Im hoooorney..." Stan moaned.

"What Do You Want ME To Do About It?" Kyle blushed, being pushed on the car by Stan.

"Nn... Lets have sex..." Stan smiled.

"No! Your drunk dude!"

Stan didnt move off Kyle for a few seconds.

"Stan?" Kyle asked.

Kyle lifted Stan's head and saw that the raven haired boy was sleeping.

The Next Morning...

"Ugh... My head..." Stan moaned.

"Your finally up huh? I hope you know your grounded for a year!" Randy said, crossing his arms.

"Wha? How did I get here?" Stan asked.

"Kyle brought you home last night."

"Kyle? Ahh I dont remember anything..." Stan said, grabbing his head.

"Yes because you where drunk!" Randy shouted.

"Ow! Dad not so loud!" Stan grumbled, putting his face back in his pillow.

"I'll get you some medicen, oh and by the way, Kyle is staying here for the week." Randy said leaving.

"Woah woah woah! Wait a second! What?"

"We told the Broflovski's how great it was over there where we stayed, so they are going to try it out. Theres no extra space, so you get the floor and he gets the bed, got it? Hes coming around 4, oh and its 2:30 right now."

"But what about school? I mean you said I cant have anyone over on school days right?" Stan panicked, trying to get out of this situation.

"Stan... Are you still on something? Its presidents week..."

"Oh yeah... Ah crap..." Stan groaned, shoving his face further in the pillow.

Stan got out of bed and got in the shower. after he was out, he went downstairs in a towel and took some medicen.

"Stanly! Get dressed! Your little friend will be here any minute!"

"Mom hes 15, not so little" Stan sighed.

Stan walked back upstairs and got on some light blue skinny jeanes, red vans, a dark blue plain shirt, and his red and black hat.

"Ugh... My headace still hasnt gone away..." Stan sighed, sitting back down on his bed.

"You havent been here in a while sweetie, well put your stuff anywhere." Sharon said coming into Stan's room.

"Mom, what are you talking ab-" Stan stopped once he got into a sitting position to see Kyle with a back pack.

"Stan... Stan...! Stanly!" Sharon shouted, ripping Stan out of his daze.

"Ahhh! Fuck! Not So Loud!" Stan groaned, plopping back down on his bed with his arms covering his face.

"Stanly Marsh, take some more medicen and get up!" Sharon ordered leaving the room.

"Ch... She thinks its soo easy..." Stan sighed.

"Well my mom told me to give you my bed, so here you go..." Stan got up and pushed beside Kyle and out the room.

Stan walked down stairs and opened up the medicen cabinet. He drank some Tylenol PM, pinching his nose.

"Ahhh..." Stan sighed at the taste.

As he finished, he plopped down on the couch and turned on the tv. He grabbed his forehead and closed his eyes. All of a sudden, He heard a loud ringer. Jumping, he quickly took his phone out of his pocket.

"H-hello?" Stan said, still a little shakey.

"Hey babe, theres a party downtown at the bar, you comin' or what?" A girls voice came.

"Oh that would be gre-"

"Stanly! Get off your phone and go be with Kyle! Your not going anywhere, your grounded!" Sheron said, quickly grabbing Stan's phone and hanging up.

"Mom!" Stan shouted, getting up to face her.

"Up stairs!" Sheron shouted, pointing at the stairs.

"Ugh!" Stan groaned, marching up stairs.

Once Stan was in his room, he slammed his door closed.

"Fuck!" He shouted, sitting on his beanbag chair.

Kyle was sitting on Stan's bed, stairing at him.

"Ugh... Why did your parents bring you here..." Stan glared.

"It wasnt my choice, they just assumed this was fine." Kyle glared back.

"I hope you know, your sleeping on the floor" Stan growled.

"Whatever" Kyle looked away.

"Lemme borrow your phone" Stan said getting up.

"Why"

"Just give it to me" Stan glared.

"Hell no dude!"

Stan grinded his teeth and sighed. He kneeled down to one knee and looked up at Kyle.

"Please Kyle?" Stan asked sweetly.

Kyle heard his own heart thump. He began to blush. Kyle looked away and handed Stan his phone.

"Heh, thanks" Stan smiled, then went back to his chair.

He dialed the same number and putting the phone on speaker.

"Hey babe!" The girls voice came again.

"Hey, look, I'll go next week, im grounded..." Stan sighed.

"Aw im sorry about that! But being grounded hasnt stopped you before!" She sounded like she was pouting.

"Heh, well, their pretty pissed, I'll see you this week?" Stan smiled.

"Definitely babe!"

"Alright, talk to you later" Stan said, then hung up.

"Here" Stan said, throwing Kyle's phone back to him.

"Uhh... Thanks... Who was that?" Kyle asked.

"Just some girl" Stan shrugged.

"Well... What do you want to do...?" Kyle asked.

"Huh? Like... Together?" Stan asked.

"Haha, of course" Kyle laughed.

"Ughhh..." Stan groaned, thinking.

"Heh...Hehahaha..." Kyle suddenly started to laugh.

"What?" Stan blushed.

"Oh nothing... I just remembered last night..." Kyle chuckled.

"What about it?"

"Does this trigger anything-"

Kyle walked over to Stan and lifted him out of the chair, putting his arms around Stan's waist.

"Im soo hoooorney~" Kyle moaned, looking up at Stan.

"W-what?" Stan blushed.

"Lets have sex~" Kyle smiled.

"W-what are you talking about?" Stan panicked.

"Thats what you said last night! It was hilarious looking back!" Kyle began to laugh again.

"I wonder how many times you've had sex and not known it!" Kyle giggled.

"S-shut up!" Stan blushed.

"Ugh... Stan put his hands in his pockets, slouched his back, and looked away.

"Heh, not so cute" Kyle chuckled, kissing Stan's cheek.

A few seconds later, Kyle noticed what he was doing, and quickly retreated.

"I-I..." Kyle stuttered blushed.

Stan staired at Kyle for a while with a hint of red.

"S-sorry..." Kyle quietly said.

Chapter 1 END


End file.
